


心声（三）

by beaugod



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TV2XQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	心声（三）

00

有人说没有爱就没有恨

那么在爱之下的还有什么?

01

沈昌珉实在有一双过于坦诚的眼睛，也许郑允浩不能马上发现他的不对劲，但是时间一长还是察觉了不对。

他对他好得也太过分了。

在赶行程的间隙还是不爱说话，但是没有嫌他烦也不叫他赶紧闭眼休息一会儿。在日本晚上郑允浩精力旺盛得睡不着的时候也耐心地和他一起看动漫说话。连肢体接触也变得多了起来，像他们少年时期一样喜欢揽着他的肩。

他知道了吗？在日本他们睡在一间房里，沈昌珉已经困得不行睡着了，他睫毛真的非常长，闭上眼睛的时候像极了童话故事里的小王子，被子盖到脸上，高过鼻子，脚还露在外面。郑允浩靠着床，静静看着他。

这其实也是他的秘密，他睡得少，日本也没有能和他一起在外面待到凌晨的朋友，他总是装作顺从的样子早早躺下，度过长久无法入睡的时间以后又起来靠在床边看他的弟弟。

那总是让他感觉到无以言说的平静，到凌晨三点左右他又才能入睡，等着沈昌珉睡醒之后把他叫起来。

他们这段时间在日本的行程已经告一段落，下一个行程是拍写真，今天下午他们才返回首尔，所以早上昌珉没喊他起床，他是自己从黑甜的梦乡中爬出来的。

习以为常的胃痛和头痛一起袭击了他，他揉着头发从床上下来，拖沓着脚步走到厨房，沈昌珉正在煮早饭，听见声音头也不回地说：“桌上有热好的牛奶，喝了吧。”

他坐下，把牛奶放在自己下巴下面，小口小口地嘬饮，沈昌珉把煮好的海带汤端过来，看他一脸愀愀的样子问：“胃痛吗？”

郑允浩嘴巴抵着玻璃杯没精打采地点头。

“让你昨天别吃冰的你不听，真是的。”沈昌珉转身去找胃药，把药箱翻得哗哗响，然后把药拿过来，递给他说：“吃了，把牛奶喝了，然后过会儿再吃饭。”

他接过药，用牛奶一下子灌下去。

他觉得有奶白的雾气遮住了他的眼睛，错觉这就是他的将来。

“你就这样冷热不忌吧，胃越来越坏，看你以后怎么办。”沈昌珉把饭给自己打好，泄愤地吃进去一大口。

郑允浩低着眼睛没看他，双手攥着玻璃杯，看着没喝完的牛奶从杯沿滑下去。

他突然喊他说：“昌珉呐。”

沈昌珉轻微一抖还是没抬眼只是轻轻“嗯”了。

郑允浩又喊：“昌珉呐。”

沈昌珉不说话，两个人陷入到一种黏连窒息的沉默中，沈昌珉知道郑允浩正在看他，但他不愿意抬起头来。

他动一下勺子，发出金属撞击瓷器的刺耳声音。

郑允浩又喊了他一声。

“昌珉呐。”

沈昌珉这次抬起了头，他眼里都是恳求，然后他说：“别说，哥。”

郑允浩静止了一秒钟，嘴角弯起来：“我知道了，之后再说吧，等到你solo结束以后再说。”

沈昌珉猛地低下头去，一滴泪失去控制地从他眼眶里直接坠落到米饭中，然后他开始大口大口地吃饭。

现在我开始骗我自己了。沈昌珉刻薄起来连自己都不放过，我何必要你开口，我都听见了。

说什么对不起呢，哥。

02

回到首尔以后他们没再见面，沈昌珉就在家里健健身练练吉他，他的solo曲已经决定下来了，曲子是有名的作曲家写的，词是他争取后公司决定交给他写的。

公司对他们很好，但是他们毕竟不在巅峰期了，给他们出solo并没有抱着多大的期待，更像是给饭们的礼物。几个月前郑允浩的solo成绩很好，沈昌珉知道他为了solo付出了多少精力时间，有多担心又多焦虑，最后成绩还算不错，他也松了一口气，还敲了郑允浩一顿饭，至今还没有兑现，现在他不敢去要那一顿饭。

他心里期盼着郑允浩开口把这道困难的选择题扔给他又害怕他还是决定做那个忍耐放弃的男人。

很快到了他们去拍写真的日子，这次的写真主题叫Morii，意为渴望留住每一个转瞬即逝的瞬间，拍摄地点定在法国。

因为郑允浩有工作，两个人是分开上的飞机。

他们年纪很小的时候也来过巴黎拍写真，那时候都是少年，想想自己那时真是可爱，总觉得自己又苦闷又无趣，是个不讨喜的男生，还不懂得在镜头前掩饰自己的情绪，依赖着哥也抗拒着哥。

飞机降落了，他掐灭了回忆，起身下了飞机。

郑允浩第二天早上就到了，摄影师给他们设计了一条游玩的路线，两个人最近都心绪繁多，流露出的忧郁气质正和写真风格相合，摄影师拍得舒心，不停称赞两个人，同之前所有的写真一样，他们两个人总要设计一些两个人的镜头。

他们分坐在离得很远的两个单人沙发上，隔空举起酒杯，拍了一张，然后沈昌珉马上避开郑允浩的眼神，摄影师赶紧抓怕了一张。

修照片的时候他把图片调成黑白色，光线将两个人的一半隐藏在黑暗里，郑允浩看着沈昌珉的方向，眼神里裹藏着千言万语，而沈昌珉低着头，半阖着眼，光从他睫毛上滑下。

摄影师拿着修好的照片不停地夸奖凑过来的两个人，他的韩语说得不好，英语也马马虎虎，郑允浩英语说得也不太好，听他们两个讲话沈昌珉都忍不住想笑。

可是一接触到郑允浩的眼神，他就像被按下静音开关，抿着嘴一句话也不说。

终于在吃完晚饭以后，郑允浩没忍住敲了沈昌珉的门。

沈昌珉打开门看见他。

“哥?怎么过来了？”

“好久没有和昌珉一起看电影了，想和昌珉一起看部电影。”

沈昌珉放他进来，郑允浩挑了部老电影，剧情老套，他们注意力都没有放在电影上。

放到一半，沈昌珉就开口问：“哥的眼光真是差，怎么能挑了这么一部电影呢?”

“哎呀，昌珉，别这么说，偶尔看一看这样的电影也是可以的。”

“可这真的是很俗的一个爱情故事，不过我们哥一直都很纯情，喜欢看这样的电影，饭们都说哥有颗少女心呢。”

“昌珉呀，这么说我会害羞的。”

“不过哥，你看过的小说漫画真的有些很少女的诶，你有没有看到过小说主角会读心的。”

“读心吗？好像没有。”

“就是可以听到别人的心声。”

“我知道，这样的电影不是挺多的吗？我看过一些呢。”

“如果你可以听见别人的心声，你会想听到谁的心声呢?”

“我吗？嗯……让我想想，想听听经纪人哥的心声，也想听听sam桑的心声，秀满老师的也不错……这样就可以知道他们对我们是怎么看的了，哈哈哈哈哈……昌珉，怎么这么看我。”

“哥，如果你可以听到我的心声呢?”

——不——

“昌珉要是在心里批评我的话，我知道了会很伤心所以昌珉的心声我还是不要听了。”

“那如果我能听到哥的心声呢？”

——不行——

郑允浩张着嘴不知道要怎么说。

——绝对不可以——

——不能让你知道——

“我已经都知道了，哥。”他看着郑允浩，很平静“哥也知道我知道了不是吗？”

“上次喝醉酒的时候和哥说出口了吧，问你——”

“昌珉，你那时候喝得很醉，哥觉得你说的话没有什么。”

“哥说什么呢，第二天早上起来眼睛肿得不像话的人不是你吗？”

“昌珉还不是一样。”郑允浩嘴硬。

“那上次在日本的时候，哥要对我说的话是什么，现在也不记得了吗？”

“什么话?”他是真的忘记了。

沈昌珉眼尾已经开始红起来。

“那今天呢?哥今天来找我看这种老掉牙的电影，不是和我有话要说吗?”

郑允浩下巴绷得很紧，他们的身体还陷在柔软的沙发里，脸对着脸，却生出针锋相对的尖利感。

沈昌珉眼神是居高临下的，他说话的口气是冷硬的：“哥明明对我说了很多对不起。”

“为什么要说对不起呢？”

“我什么时候……”

“我喝醉的时候。”

“你睡不着的时候。”

“从很早以前开始，为什么要说呢？为什么要说对不起?”

“哥，爱我是你对不起我的事吗？”

03

郑允浩不知道为什么昌珉会知道他睡不着的时候说过抱歉，也不知道他为什么会记得他酒醉的时候脱口的醉言。

这么说的话，他睡不着的时候，昌珉可能也睡不着，他只是躺着合着眼，听到了他偶尔出口的对不起。

所以他果然都知道了，郑允浩一颗心苦得像泡在了没加糖的咖啡里，又回味出一丝甘甜。

“昌珉……这是哥做错了。”

沈昌珉完全红着眼，听他说话还是笑了。

“哥，你还是这样，你还是这样的人。”

“你对我抱歉吗？因为你对我产生了爱情，所以觉得对不起我吗？”

“为什么?为什么?到底是为什么?”他语气越来越歇斯底里。

“我真的搞不懂你，你忍着什么?你干嘛这样，如果是任何一个其他人，你会这样吗?让我来做决定，让我来痛苦，让我来承受，让我知道，不行吗？”

“你这样多久了，什么时候开始的？如果是其他人呢?不管是男是女，你是不是都已经让他知道了?”

“那我呢？”沈昌珉终于落下泪来，他看上去让人揪心极了“我呢？哥，你告诉我，现在我该怎么办?”

郑允浩挺直着腰背坐在那里，他神色庄重，手规矩地放在膝上，电视机投出的光把他劈成光暗两半。

“昌珉，你回去看看你的爸妈，看看你的朋友，在唱歌的时候听听饭的声音，也看看老师同事们对你的眼神。”

“哥什么时候做过伤害你的事情，我知道你现在肯定觉得我在胡说，但是你记住我做的一切都是对的，别说这些了。昌珉，你好好睡一觉就当作什么都没有发生就好了，最近和赵美英xi没有联系了吗？回去首尔再给她打打电话吧，哥不会再说什么晚点结婚的话了，我们昌珉要早点谈恋爱，结婚，生孩子，做你想做的事。”

沈昌珉脸色冷下来，他脸上的泪痕显得很滑稽，他用袖子抹一下脸，站起来往门口走，打开门的时候回了一下头低声道：“哥，你这样的人，得不到也是自作自受。”

然后头也不回地离开了。

郑允浩猛地一颤，用手捂住了脸，接着又捂住了腹部，他胃疼得要命，心也是，只能挣扎着发出一声痛楚的呜咽。

他们又冷战了。

以前冷战总是沈昌珉低头求和，这一次他异常顽固冷硬，连好脸色都不给郑允浩一个。

郑允浩拿他一点办法都没有，结束了拍摄，沈昌珉又投入到solo准备中，他不见任何人，朋友，家人，发小，还有郑允浩。

但是这是他多年来第一次自己回归，举办个人FM和演唱会，父母也好，朋友发小，凡是关心爱护他的人都赶到了现场，郑允浩当然也来了，他和沈昌珉的父母坐在一起，说话聊天好像他才是他们的儿子。

沈昌珉唱着歌，本来是刻意忽略掉郑允浩那一块的，但是他父母在那边，作为一个儿子他还是朝着他爸妈挥挥手。

郑允浩看着他那种骄傲自豪的表情让他的心酸得不行。

饭们都爱着他，呼喊他的名字，他的父母朋友同事都真心实意地祝贺他，期待他，爱他。

舞台的灯光闪得他眼前一片白，几乎是一瞬间他就明白了，在郑允浩那些话之下究竟包含着什么东西，他沈昌珉耿耿于怀的爱情之下还包含着什么东西。

原来比爱更深的，还是爱。


End file.
